Chadam
Chadam Chincekol (Oyabun) ' ' Chadam (aka Michael Corvettes) is the Oyabun of the Yakuza Loser Corner and the current head of Dragonfly sector of the Yakuza. He is known for his bald head, of which all his power comes from. Legend says that slapping or rubbing his head gives good luck. It is said that when his hair grows he becomes weaker and weaker, causing many other gangs to take advantage of his alt-rock band type hair. According to legend, when Chadam’s left-hand man Pars, shaved his head with butter for the first time, an enlightened like glow came from his chrome dome. Pars was too tempted, he slapped Chadam’s head so hard that it broke the sound barrier, officializing Chadam’s position as Oyabun. ' ' Characteristics: ' ' ' ' Birthday: ??,?? 200 BC Height: 5 ft 9 ½ Blood type: o- Race: half Buddhist monk, half basement dweller Age: 1819 Gender: male Nick is gay specialty: Scissors Location: Yakuza Loser Corner Alignment: Chaotic neutral ' ' Abilities: Buddha head (Gives people good luck when his bald head smacked and rubbed) Iron head (Practically indestructible head) Box jump god jump Flick flick (A flick so hard that it kills the person it is used on) Ju on grudge (Looks like a fucking possessed demon when levitating form the ground) Forehead smack (Increases IQ and pretentiousness by +125) Nazi (dnt sp3ll tings wr0ng infont of tim) Persian gun (By far his weakest and most useless power) Head spin (Causes an f5 tornado every time) Perfect fighting stance Mood swings (strongest of the bunch) ' ' Status: ' ' Main relationships: Pars (Brother and left hand man), Niiiiick (Punching bag), Ash (Employee), Jademan (Aniki), Sheen (Aniki), Victor (Government funder), Elin (God of worship) Location: Loser corner, wilderness, basement (Previous) Debut Yakuza: The Big Bald Slap ' ' Appearance: ' ' His MAJOR distinguishing factor appearance wise is his GLISTENING bald head. His head was so big and shiny that it gives King Neptune a run for his money. His baldness is so majestic and powerful, that he needs to hide it with a beanie as to hide his BDE. Aside from his egg dome, he is also known for having extremely bad skin, constant dots, burns, gashes, bruises, and disfigurement. It has gotten to the point where his friends and family are worried about his health, his family and a left-hand man constantly tell him that he might have skin cancer. As for clothing, he is known for wearing hoods and retard jeans. Before his reign as the Oyabun, he had a mole that used to suck away BDE. After his doctor, bravely stuck his M O L E Y, he was freed from tainted cancer, and could finally show his true power and Big Dick Energy. ' ' Anime Backstory ' ' Chadam was a normal Asian kid that frequently went to Kumon, he was the heir to the extremely wealthy and was prophesied to be extremely successful, rich and hot. However, this all changed when he met… a retard… named Pars. Chadam (Known as Michael Corvettes at this point) took pity on the loser and decided to be his best bro. Unfortunately, this corrupted Chadam and practically ruined his life, Pars’s autism and pure BDE awakened something sinister in Chadam, something too powerful for the civilian world. Suddenly, Chadam got a sudden urge to climb trees, slap people, be d a n k, speak Japanese, and gang activity. Chadam made it his duty to one day make a gang that will save people from the extreme douchebaggery that is life itself. He decided to leave Pars for further training in the bowels of hell. Chadam and Pars eventually reunited after getting extremely powerful and toxic to society. After Chadam had a mental breakdown, he participated in an event known as the aforementioned The Big Bald Slap. This event was when Chadam trusted Pars in balding him and slapping him, giving Chadam an extreme amount of power. Shortly after, Chadam made the Yakuza and created the first generation members, those being Pars, Id, Johondor, and Chaz. ' ' Basic training: ' ' Once Chadam gave up on being successful in life, he and Pars went through basic training to learn how to beat up Douche Canoes. They Learned to fight from Shane from Fight Tips. They trained enough to be labeled as Thicc by the civilians around him. They have really firm behinds and are working towards becoming thiccums. Chadam and Pars have been known for running away from the cops very frequently. One time, Pars yelled “The cops!” after spotting some police officers, he tried a jumping ca leap 5 stories high onto the honorable cube. He slit both his wrists and fell all the way down, breaking his legs while yelling “EUUUUGH”. As for Chadam, he is constantly patching up himself and Pars because of various breaks, scrapes, box jump gashes and accidents involving snow pile ramps and cubes. After finishing basic, Chadam left from one hell hole to another for further training. Although he hated being apart from his home, he needed the extra training to perfect his bald shininess to eventually become a gang leader. ' ' Oh No My Hotdog ' ' Chadam has been known for constantly dropping his hotdog like a dumbass. It is Yakuza law that all members must help Chadam to save his hotdog when it is dropped. Many a times Yakuza members have fought until complete injury and personal destruction in order to save the hotdog. However, the majority of times the hotdog falls anyway. The times when the hotdog is successfully saved, the Yakuza celebrate with tea. ' ' Persian Basketball ' ' Chadam did alright in persian basketball with Pars’s clan. He has decided to never play Persian Basketball ever again after seeing the most cancerous thing. He saw Pars yell “Wait! HOOOOOO” as he chucked the ball from half-court, swishing it into the net. After this point, he realized nothing he did in Persian Basketball could be as good as that. After this point, Chadam went on to being a high-level athlete in other games. ' ' Championships ' ' * Beer pong * Afro samurai * Break dancing * Sepak Takraw (Knee noob) * Ball and cup (Wall-o-track-to specialty) * Persian basketball * Try not to laugh “By the way, did I mentioned I haven’t watched Jojo yet?” -Chadam Chincekol